


The Four Phases

by bainsley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexting, also how many of my kinks can i fit into one story, how much sexual frustration/smut can i fit into each chapter, ruined orgasm, very fluffy and very smutty, with a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainsley/pseuds/bainsley
Summary: He always knew how to bring her to the greatest heights of pleasure. This time, Belle wants to take Gold to the edge. Over and over again.





	

They had been dating for one year, two months, and thirteen days. They had sex for the first time six months and four days ago, Gold recalled.

Every moment spent with, around, or inside Belle were moments he held sacred. He was enamored from the very first time she held his unwavering gaze, from the moment she smiled at him with those pretty painted lips. It’s moments like this, however, when he’s buried balls deep inside her tightening cunt, that make him realize just how fucking much he belongs to her.

Each tiny moan dripping from her lips brings him closer to completion, and he can’t believe how fucking perfectly they fit together. They were made for each other, Nathan thought, although he will never fully comprehend how he could possibly deserve someone like Belle French. She pulls him closer to her with the tightening of her legs around his waist, their lips crashing together in a messy kiss. Their mouths are jutted with each thrust as they share each other’s bated breaths and cries of pleasure.

Belle can feel her climax approaching, the burning heat in her thighs and abdomen threatening to set her on fire with one of the most intense orgasms she has ever had. Making love with Nathan had always been the highlight of her day, almost as much as simply being near him and smelling his woodsy aftershave. He always knows _just_ the right places to touch, to please, and to fuck into oblivion. He does so much for her, Belle thought. Like - _oh!_ \- like now, when he wraps his lips around her nipple and _sucks_ until he’s almost devoured her whole. Sometimes he would devote hours to kissing every inch of her body, getting to know which spots gave her goosebumps and made her clamp down on her bottom lip. And of course he was always eager to use his mouth and tongue on her glistening folds.

She runs her fingers through his recently cut hair, a part of her wishing it was still long so that she can give it a gentle tug. Instead she uses her nails to scratch at the back of his scalp, resulting in a soft purr from his panting mouth. He thrusts just a little bit harder, his hand trailing down to her nest of curls. He can smell her arousal, feel her wetness on his fingers and around his cock and she feels so fucking good he knows he’ll only last a few more moments. He circles her clit with his fingers, holding himself up on his elbow so he can see her face, and he sees the most divine creature known to man.

She lifts her hips just slightly and suddenly he’s even deeper than before, and he can feel his forehead start to bead with sweat.

“Belle,” he rasped, his warm breath against her ear. “Will you come for me, sweetheart? Please!”

She arches her back, the tendons in her neck sticking out as she moans. Her soft breasts press against his chest and he’s in heaven.

“Nathan,” she heaves, clenching tighter around him.

  
“Come for me, Belle,” Gold panted. “Come around my cock.”

Belle’s nails leave scratches along his back as she comes, bright lights bursting behind her eyes, a deep rhythmic pulsing between her thighs and she feels her boyfriend’s pace quicken until he stiffens, biting into her neck with a muffled groan and desperate snaps of his hips. All she hears is his heavy breathing, and it's the only thing keeping her afloat. 

She can’t remember how long they lay there in each other’s arms, Gold whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she came down from her high.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, moving to his side to toss the condom and wrap a protective arm around her waist. “Was that alright?”

“You were wonderful,” Belle praised, turning to rest her body slightly over his right side, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Incredible,” she continued, another kiss to his throat, “Magical.” And a kiss to his lips.

She could start to feel the growing achiness between her thighs, a tingle of pleasure running down her spine as she realized that she’d feel it tomorrow as a reminder of their coupling. A recurring thought crossed her mind, one that for some reason bothered her now more than ever. He brings her so much pleasure and attention that she feels she’s not doing enough to make him feel as good as he makes her. Belle has always been a little more self-conscious about sex than anything, having only ever done it with two men in her life, one of them lying next to her still reeling body.

Nathan introduced her to so many things, with the understanding that they moved at the pace Belle was comfortable with. He would do anything with her, but he had to make sure he didn't push her limits too much. Although most of the things he’s done have been more for her benefit than his. Oral sex, for one. He has brought her to multiple orgasms using just his tongue and fingers than she can remember. One time he made her come just toying with her breasts and whispering filthy things into her ear and that memory always makes her blush. She tried to reciprocate once, but she doesn’t think she was ever good at it since Nathan kept pulling her off of him every minute. She feels like all she ever does is just lie there and look pretty, but she wanted to give him more. She wants to make him pant and beg and fall to pieces with her body, make him come so hard he can’t remember his own birthplace. She wants him to feel just how much she loves him, even though she tells him just how much every day.

“What are you thinking about?” Gold asked, pulling the blankets up around them.

“You,” Belle answered and she felt him smile a little against her forehead.

“And what, pray tell, are your thoughts on this damned old fool?” He tensed just slightly, old insecurities crawling to the surface. Certainly he would’ve learned by now that she really does love him and that he’s worthy of her. But he couldn’t help but still wonder once in a while if he would ever be enough for her.

“I was thinking that I love you, very, very much.” With that he sighed in relief, letting out a nervous laugh.

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to her nose, her cheeks, and a light peck on the chin. She giggled a little at that, and he felt his heart swell.

  
Their legs twined together underneath the sheets, the warmth from the afterglow of sex settling into their bodies. Gold held her tighter, leaning forward to take her bottom lip between his, sucking with a gentle pressure. She moaned in return and he took that as a chance to run his tongue over the opening of her lips, and she surprised him when she nibbled softly on the tip of his tongue.

His hips thrust forward, and although his reaction was unexpected, it definitely wasn’t unwelcome. She filed that one to the back of her mind, willing to use it in the very near future. He inhaled sharply, and it physically hurt but he pulled away, making sure to avoid another round of sex since Belle had to get up early to start on the library’s expansion. If it wasn’t so important to her, he wouldn’t have minded another one or four go’s. As it was, he went back to stroking her hair and tickled the back of her neck in the process. She let out another quiet giggle, and he could’ve sworn it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

He couldn’t help but stare at her, this angel that was sent from heaven to show mercy to his battered soul.

His gaze gave her goosebumps, and she remembered how wet a simple look would make her when they first started dating. Not that that ever stopped, but she had never felt more loved and treasured than when he looked at her like that. Like time stopped and he fell in love with her all over again.

“What are you thinking about?” Belle asked, clasping their hands above her chest.

“I was thinking, Miss French,” he teased, running his thumb over her knuckles and feeling her heart beat against the back of his hand, “that your laugh makes my heart very, very happy.”

Oh and how could she have ever thought that she couldn’t love him even more?

Because of that, she wants to _give_ him more. She wants it to be a fair trade and give him just as much as he gives her. She’ll find a way, Belle thought, to give the man she loves everything he deserves. Belle knows that she makes him happy in many ways, that he genuinely finds pleasure in her company alone, and that he would still tell her he loves her even if they never had sex.

This wasn’t about sex, well it was, but it was also about learning more of Nathan’s wishes and desires. He knows so much about her body but she’s hardly ever gotten a chance to explore his. She doesn’t know his limits even though he knows that Belle can only stand, at most, six orgasms in a row (for now). And once she learns these things, the closer they can get. It seemed like a foolish notion to think that the amount of orgasms she gives him would validate her love for him, but something deep inside her wants to share another level of intimacy with Nathan, one that they have never reached before. 

She would do research tomorrow, time willing. She still had a whole library to expand, but she was sure she’d run into a few books along the way that would help her.

“Go to sleep, love,” Nathan coaxed, turning off the lamp. “You’ll need your rest for tomorrow.”

“Mmkay. Goodnight,” Belle yawned adorably and Gold chuckled a little at that. His laugh makes her heart happy, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Belle walked around the newly constructed structure for the library, taking in all the empty new shelves in front of her. She could still smell the freshly painted walls and varnished wood, a new home for old books. She remembered how hard she and Nathan fought to get this extension passed by the mayor. Belle had planned to turn it into a section of the library dedicated to first editions and rare novels, mostly ones that were gathering dust in Gold’s shop. Ever since Belle discovered his little trunk of literary treasures, she’s helped him barter and wager for other prized books. The mayor eventually agreed, taking into consideration that it’ll help increase Storybrooke’s visitors and tourists if the town’s library carried books that could be useful to those in nearby universities, books that are not to be found anywhere else but little Miss French's library. They did that together, and the thought alone makes Belle smile warmly at the memory. She remembered how proud Nathan had been to see her so happy.

She heard the front door open and peeked outside to see a friendly figure approaching her.

“Well would you look at that,” Ruby sang, “You are radiating the angelic glow of a woman who got it _good_ last night!”

Belle laughed, blushing a little.

“Oh god, Ruby. Good doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

“Then please… describe it,” she winked, leaning against the unopened boxes of new books.

“There are no words, really.” Belle bit her lip, considering bringing up her thoughts from last night. “It’s just, I don’t know, I want to do something more with him, you know?”

“I thought things were good in bed?”

“Oh, they are! They really, really are. And he’s brilliant, but I feel like I'm... lacking. I want to do something that will blow his mind the same way he does mine.”

“Have you-“ Ruby paused and ducked her head out the door to make sure no one had snuck into the library, “Have you _blown_ his mind?”

Belle bit her lip, a little embarrassed to be talking about her sex life with such detail, but she trusted Ruby with this. She's the one who gave her the confidence to initiate having sex with Nathan, after all.  “I tried once, a couple months ago, but he would never let me finish him off. He would pull me off him a lot. And I know I need to practice to get better, but how can I practice if he pins me down before I can even start?”

“What else have you tried?”

“I’ve mainly tried just little things here and there. I know he really likes biting and licking, especially when I follow it up with an expletive,” she smiled shyly.

“And how often do you guys have sex?”

“Ruby, where is this heading?”

“Belle, trust me. I think I have an idea. Probably a bad one, but an idea nonetheless. So please, how often do you guys have sex?”

Belle shrugged, tossing a pocket knife to Ruby so they could start unpacking the boxes. “Two, sometimes three times a week. Usually only when I stay over at night, but never during the day.” She wished they could have sex every day, but it was hard to do when they lived apart and both worked long hours. 

“So, bashful and cheesy during the day and wild sex bunnies at night. Gotcha.”

“Ruby!” Belle laughed, glad that the library didn’t open for another two hours for anyone to overhear.

“Okay, well, I don’t know if this’ll help, but I tried this thing once with Mu-Lan and it worked pretty well with her.”

Ruby continued unboxing while Belle went ahead and labeled the shelves.

“There was a time after we got back together when she would constantly be on top or pleasuring me nonstop. It was amazing at first, but after a while it felt as if she was trying to make up for us breaking up in the first place. Sex became a one sided thing and although I reaped most of the benefits, it didn’t sit well with me. Whenever I tried to initiate something, she’d find a way to change directions.”

She stood up straight and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

“Gods, Belle, it was exhausting trying to find an in. One day all my jeans and skirts were in the dirty hamper so I had to wear these old shorts from high school and when I saw Mu-Lan’s face when she saw me in them, I saw my opening. Long story short, I basically taunted and teased her for weeks until she finally let up and we made a deal - she can take the shorts off me if she let me pleasure her for as long as I wanted.”

“Ruby,” Belle gaped, “You are evil!”

“An evil genius!” she laughed. “I guess it’s almost the same principle as absence making the heart grow fonder? Only in this case they get so desperate that they’re willing to do what it takes to get in you.”

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Belle sighed. “I’m hardly a vixen.”

“You don’t have to be. I'll try to teach you everything I know, young padawan. For now you just need courage and the belief that he'll still love you at the end of the day, even if you fuck up royally. Which you won’t, because you’re Belle French and nothing you do involving his cock would ever disappoint Gold.”

Belle released a hearty laugh, feeling more at ease with the conversation.

“Can you help me make a game plan?” she asked, pulling out a paper and pen from her desk, ready to take notes.

Ruby walked her through possible steps she could take, helping Belle tailor this plan with impressive detail. Belle would look through the notes again later and see which ones would benefit her and Nathan the most. She tried to remember little things here and there from their couplings and day to day interactions that might help her narrow down certain activities. He always loved it when she tugged on his tie and wore his dress shirts, his mouth going dry at the sight of her. He loved showcasing love bites on his neck and the control she displayed when bargaining with another antique book dealer. She could’ve sworn he was hard when she talked her way into an original Mark Twain manuscript. Belle remembered the glazed look in his eyes when she ran a finger through his collection of fine leather belts. Another thought crossed her mind, one she had been curious about for some time.

“Rubes,” Belle continued, “What can you tell me about bondage?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! I'd love to hear more about what you guys think so far or maybe what you'd like to see happen. English isn't my first language, so please excuse any grammatical errors. 
> 
> This story is title "The Four Phases" based off the four phases of an orgasm: excitement, plateau, orgasm, and resolution. It also represents the four phases of Belle's plan, her lessons with Ruby counting as phase one. 
> 
> Coming up next: Plateau, or, Belle teasing the ever loving fuck out of Gold. 
> 
> Cheers xx


End file.
